


The Shooting

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. Fredrik shoots dom





	The Shooting

I may do another chapter but I don't know.

The Shooting  
LOFTY'S POV  
I am bending down to offer comfort to a patient when I hear Dom's breath hitch and turn around to see Fredrick standing in the door way with a gun. I can feel my heart beating in my chest as I hear Dom begging for his life, I can't move. I am frozen in horror watching as Frederick gets some sick pleasure in shooting the man who I have feelings for, then Fredrick turns and walks away, I rush to Dom's side and press down on the wound. He groans in pain but it sounds weak to my ears, I tell him that everything is going to be okay but I know while Fredrick is still at large there is no way to get help. I take off my t shirt and put it under Dom's head, then I hear more gun shots from somewhere nearby and Hansen shouting out for help. I block it out because at the moment all I care about is keeping Dom alive for as long as I can, I'm not sure how long it is maybe just seconds or maybe hours but finally the police rush in and I tell them to get Mr. Levi.  
Everything after that is just a blur of people rushing around and shouting, I know I should be doing something but I just feel numb like I am outside of my own body witnessing the chaos. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see David standing next to me.   
David "ben let me get you cleaned up" I nod and let him lead me to the locker room. He is speaking to me as I get changed but I can't make the words out I can just see Dom lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest. Then time seems to jump and I am sitting next to Dom's hospital bed. I watch the lines on the heart monitor preparing for them to go flat because the body can only take so much before it fails. Carole and Barry are here siting with me. Barry tried to kick me out when he arrived but Carole just smiled a sad smile at me and let me stay. I don't know what I will do if Dom doesn't wake up, there are so many things I need to tell him, things that I was to scared to say before but if I get the chance I will tell him I love him. Those long hours spent waiting for Dom to wake up or for his heart to give in were the longest ones of my life. But then I see dom eyes open.  
Carole "oh thank god, you're awake."  
Barry "welcome back son." Dom smile up at them and it is the most beautiful smile in the world.


End file.
